Stole
by Aphrodite413
Summary: 10 years after the final battle the survivors gather to remember.


A/N: All characters except for Kaida Malfoy and Bailey Zabini belong to J.K. Rowling

Hello, my name is Kaida Malfoy. I'm the only child of Ginny and Draco Malfoy. I never knew my Mum; she died when I was three. All I know about her is what my Dad told me. She died in the final battle against Voldemort on 31st July 2005.

I am now 13 years old and I live with my dad at my uncle Fred and his wife Alicia's house. They are nearly all the family I have left on my Mum's side. It's 30th July 2015 and tomorrow it will be 10 years since my Mum died in the final battle. When He was defeated there wasn't any celebrating, too many people had died. When Harry Potter saw the battlefield he felt no reason to live, nearly all of his friends and family had died and so he committed suicide.

"Cedric Diggory."

"Albus Dumledore."

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Charlie Weasley."

As each of the names is read out a white rose is thrown into the lake, the memorial is held at Hogwarts; the place of the battle.

"Rubeus Hagrid."

"Penelope Clearwater."

"Hermione Weasley."

They're reading the list in the order they were killed, soon my mum's name will be read out and I will have to place a flower in the lake. I don't know if I can, it hurts so much that I never got the chance to know her.

"Bill Weasley."

"Percy Weasley."

"Fleur Delacour."

"Ginny Malfoy."

I stand up and try to walk towards the lake; Dad is right behind me leaning on a stick for support. Tears blur my sight as I pick up the flower. I kiss the petals and throw it into the lake. I turn around and walk into my Dad, he's crying as well I wrap my arms round his waist and cry with him.

"Oliver Wood."

"Harry Potter."

"Susan Bones."

"Blaise Zabini."

As the list draws to a close I think about what my Dad told me about him and Mum, they gave up everything to be together, Dad was disowned and Mum was accused of being under imperious. It took a while but eventually Nana and Gramps realised that Dad hadn't put Mum under a curse and that they really did love each other.

I feel something being placed in my lap, it's Mum's box, where she kept all her letters from Dad and all the presents and things he gave her. I look to Dad who just smiles sadly. Up on the podium the minister is beginning his speech.

"All of you here have lost a friend or a family member. Even now we remember every one of them. 10 years ago there was a terrible battle, which left widows and orphans. Every one of those people was innocent: stolen from our midst. None of them deserved to die, but we must remember them and the fact that they gave their lives to ensure a safer place for us to live!"

The minister carries on with his speech and I open the box in my hands, from underneath the letters I pick out Mum's signet ring. It really is beautiful, with silver filigree and an emerald surrounded by sapphires. It was the first ring Dad gave to Mum, on their one-year anniversary. As I place the ring back in the box I hear my name being called.

"Kaida?"

I turn to see my boyfriend Bailey walking over to me.

"Are you O.K?"

"Yeah, You?"

"I'll be fine."

"I miss her so much." I choke out before dissolving into tears again.

Bailey just nods before pulling me into a hug. We're the same age as my parents were when they started dating; Bailey is even a year older than I am. His Dad was my Dad's best mate, he died as well. His Mum; Pansy Parkinson-Zabini is still alive and treats me like a second daughter.

"Shall we go back inside?" Bailey asks interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah in a minute."

I turn to the lake, which is now littered with roses stained red by the setting sun; I can see Dad hunched over in his chair. I know he blames himself for Mum dying, he said it should have been him that died. Mum threw herself in front of him to him from a killing curse. I turn back towards the castle just as the sun is setting I feel dad's presence as he steps up beside me and I begin the walk up to the castle Bailey on one side Dad on the other. I'll be in fourth year after the summer; I'm top of all my classes and I even made the house team as a chaser, Mum would be so proud of me. I know Dad is.

This isn't my first story but it's my first on here leave me a review to tell me what you think


End file.
